Por Siempre
by Lylynis
Summary: DOS ÚNICOS CAPÍTULOS. La batalla final y la última oportunidad de vencer al mal. Creo que vale la pena. Leanlo y envienme reviews por favor
1. Capítulo 1

**�¡Que nadie me mate por favor! Este fanfic estará compuesto por DOS ÚNICOS capítulos. Sólo pedir que no me odien por este primero, por favor. Las apariencias engañan. Muchas gracias por utilizar su valioso tiempo para leer las tonterías que escribe esta pobre niña.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y son sólo y únicamente de la señora Joanne K Rowling.**

POR SIEMPRE

Estaban a un abismo. Año 1997. Y su último curso a Hogwarts. La última oportunidad de vencer al mal. A él. A Voldemort.

Harry no tenía más fuerzas. Estaba agotado. A su lado, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ninguno de estos tres se mantenía de pie. Horas. Habían pasado horas desde que la batalla empezó. No se podían dejar vencer. ¡No podía dejarse vencer!

Venga, va… ¿que ganas Harry? Sólo tu muerte y la de tus amigos…

Nadie morirá excepto tú… ¡Expulsiarmus!

Voldemort esquivó el hechizo con agilidad, pero con menos con la que había empezado el combate.

Nadie, NADIE vencerá a Voldemort¡te queda claro?

Mmmm… no

Aún estás a tiempo Harry… únete a mi

�¡Nunca!

Entonces tus adorables amiguitos pagarán tu egoísmo… amigos…- se giró hacia ellos- habéis seguido toda la vida a este niño. Siempre Harry Potter, toda la fama se la ha llevado él… No hace falta que lo aduláis más. Uniros a mí. Yo os valoraré y reconoceré vuestros méritos.

¡Estamos aquí porque creemos en su causa!

¿A si? Potter, únete a mi

No

Únete

No

Vale... ya veremos que opinas después de ver a tus amiguitos morir

Se giró rápidamente hacia Ron y chilló:

¡Avada Kedavra!

¡Noooooooo!

Hermione se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del rayo. Ahora yacía pálida en el suelo, sin ninguna marca, con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione… Hermione… Hermione… Aaaahhhh!- Ron estaba a su lado, parecía débil, confuso- tú no… no… tú no… lo pagarás...�¡lo pagarás Voldemort!

Se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera alzar la varita, también se hallaba estirado en el suelo, sin ninguna señal de vida.

Ginny estaba shockeada. Todo había pasado tan rápido… una luz: Harry y Voldemort discutiendo. Una luz: Hermione y Voldemort, ella le decía algo. Una luz: Voldemort alza la varita hacia Ron. Una luz: Hermione en el suelo. Una luz: Ron al lado de Hermione, también estirado en el suelo. No comprendía nada… ¿Por qué no se levantaban¿Que había pasado? Tenía miedo. Temblaba. De repente lo comprendió todo… empezó a llorar…

Harry… Harry… no… no…

Harry estaba… inmóvil… sus dos mejores amigos… Ron y Hermione, Hermione y Ron… pareja desde hace un año. Dos cabezotas que no se habían dicho lo que sentían hasta finales de sexto… muertos…

¡Bastardo!

Voldemort rió

Duele… mucho… verdad…- arrastraba las palabras, sabía que así hacia más daño

Lo pagarás caro…

Seguro, pero de momento… me quiero divertir un rato con tu… ¿novia?... sí, una pequeña noviecita… Desmaius

Harry cayó al suelo desmayado, estaba demasiado débil para esquivar los hechizos.

Ginny… nos volvemos a encontrar… has crecido mucho desde lo del diario…

Hijo de perra

Uy uy uy… esos modales... me parece que no es manera de hablar…

¡Expulsiarmus!

No fue lo bastante rápido y su varita salió disparada y cayó por el acantilado

Me has tirado la varita… ¡o pagarás muy caro, pero que digo… ¡u vida no vale ni un knut!

Eres… eres… eres…

¿Que pasa¿La niña se ha quedado sin palabras?

La estaba acorralando cerca de la punta del acantilado.

¿Por qué Tom?

¡No me llames Tom!

Es tu nombre¿cómo quieres que te llame, a sí… Volddie

Weasley, estás jugando con tu vida

¿Acaso si me porto bien no me matarás?

Únete a mí

Ginny dejó ir una risotada.

Nunca

Bien. Es hora de terminar contigo pelirrojita…

Estaba al borde, se caería y ella lo sabía.

Harry empezó a moverse. No podía, pero tenía que abrir los ojos. Lo hizo los abrió. Lo que vió no le gustó para nada: Ginny se caía por el acantilado. Un solo grito. Corto. Agudo… Penetrante.

�¡Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Voldemort se giró y vio al niño que tanto odió, odiaba y odiaría coger la varita y pronunciar lo que tanto temió:

�¡Avada Kedavra!

Silencio.

Ni una sola respiración.

Se volvería loco.

Sus padres, su padrino, Remus, Sanpe, Hermione, Ron… Ginny…

Su vida…

No tenía motivo para seguir vivo.

Se levantó y se dirigió donde los cuerpos de Hermione y Ron.

Lloró.

Se dirigió donde Voldemort.

Enfureció.

El acantilado.

Su salvación.

Ginny… amigos… lo siento… ahora vengo…

Silencio

**¡Lo he dicho! Porfa… venga, que aún queda el segundo capítulo. Las apariencias engañan. Con esto no quiero decir que resuciten ni nada por el estilo, sólo que tenia esto en la mente desde que un día en el instituto un tío me dijo que morarían todos (es mentira, confirmado por J.K.Rowling), tenía esta idea en la cabeza y hoy en vez de hacer un trabajo sobre el sentido del tacto, me he puesto a escribir esto. Y ya yéndome del tema, RON NO MORIRÁ. Si tenéis la suficiente agudeza, descubriréis que Ollivanders, es un anagrama, si cambias el orden de las sílabas da Ronald Lives, es decir: Ronald Vive. Si esque… más claro no puede estar. **

**Gracias por leer esto, un poco de misericordia y escribidme reviews! También agradeceré e-mails a **


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y son sólo y únicamente de la señora Joanne Kathleen Rowling._**

**_Hola a todo el mundo! (Weno, a todo el mundo… ��U) gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que no me esperaba ni uno… aquí el segundo cap, me parece que las dudas que han surgido durante el anterior capítulo las he resuelto en las contestaciones de los reviews. Por cierto, tengo curiosidad el porque d vuestros nombres, menoslos deBonnie Radcliffe yAuraDrkoque ya lo entiendo , así que en el próximo review, me lo podríais decir? Gracias. Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leer una vez más. Ahora las contestaciones. _**

_**CONTESTACIÓN REVIEWS**_

_**Ophelia Dakker: **jijijijiji me parece q no lo has entendido mucho A mi hermana le paso lo mismo, pero me hizo ilusión dejarlo así. Espero que te guste este cap y déjame un review un poquito más largo y dame tu opinión Gracias por leerlo!_

_**Syef: **no has entendido la historia… TODOS han muerto: a Hermione, Ron y Ginny, los mata Voldemort; Voldemort es asesinado por Harry, y Harry al ver que no le queda nada, se suicida. Este capitulo es para levantar un poquillo los ánimos, trata de la vida después de la muerte. Muchas Gracias por los ánimos, pensaba que entre todos me arrancarais la cabeza U aunque ahora que ya sabes como acaba s posible que lo hagas. Muchísimas gracias. Chau! _

_**Bonnie Radcliffe: **Poz si wapa, están muertos… ;; no se como pude escribir eso. Pero haber si este cap te levanta los ánimos un poquillo vale? XD Y respecto a que si muere Harry no muere Voldemort, Harry muere después d Volddie, así que… todos al cielo. Tranqui, no pareces ninguna asesina despiadada, que la que los mata soy yo; y si, estoy de acuerdo contigo respeto a que prefieres que mueran los dos que en vz d que uno se muera y el otro se quede aquí. Espero que el capitulo t guste y mándame un review okis? Besus_

_**Cervatilla: **Ola! Pues sabes, me leí tu fic y me gusto mucho! De verdad, pero SORRY! No te pude dejar review xq no me deja, me pone unas cosas muy raras, esto ya me paso, y de un día a otro se le paso… �� mi PC ta loko… como yo XD Ya… da un poco d pena, xro como e dixo cientos d veces, con este chap los ánimos arriba. Muchas gracias por el review y cuando pueda enviarte uno lo are, vals wapa�?_

_**Artema the Black Mage:** Uy, gracias wapa! no sabes como me as animado d verdad. Lo q si lo podras leer antes... sq lo stoy colgando aora mismito y ya te lo puedes leer aqi, xro en el proximo seras mi correctora oficial, vale�? pos mira, me salio d corazon. Por cierto, no fue ni Vardan ni Mario, fue Marti R. y su peña l'año pasao en una clase d Crédito Variable �� imbéciles... spero q te guste mucho el capitulo, y a ver kndo cuelgas el tuyo!_

_**AuraDrko: **Wolas wapas! sto va pa las dos q se q lo aveis leido. Os a gustado�? me alegro muchisimo. Os dejare review a ver kndo me deje... xro q me gusta mucho, y lo sabeis d promera mano Besus karinyus (K)(K)_

**_Ahora sí el capítulo._**

CAPÍTULO 2

Abrió los ojos. No veía nada, supuso que no llevaría puestas las gafas. Empezó a palpar a su alrededor. Alguien se las pasó. Él se la se las puso y dirigió la mirada hacia la persona.

Ginny! Madre mía! Estás bien?

Lo estaremos Harry, lo estaremos- dijo Ginny con una hermosa sonrisa.

Tenía una mirada que Harry no había visto nunca.

Pero… y Voldemort?

Ginny suspiró

Está muerto

Ginny…- Harry empezaba a no comprender cosas- porque vestimos de blanco? Lo último que recuerdo es que… a ver… estoy echo un lío… yo iba vestido con una camiseta negra y unos tejanos… porque voy con un traje blanco?- alzó la cabeza y la miró por primera vez con detenimiento; estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de tirantes finos que se cruzaban por la espalda. Le llegaba hasta los pies y le marcaba mucho la figura- estás guapísima.

Harry… gracias… pero te tendría que decir algo… estamos muertos. Volddie me mató en el barranco, y tú… te suicidaste después de que Volddie muriese…

Todo esto lo dijo con la cabeza bajada.

Por primera vez Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaban a una sala interminable blanca. El suelo era como de piel muy suave también de color blanco.

Así que esto es la muerte…

Sí- afirmó Ginny

Y aquí están todas las personas que mueren…

Hombre, las malas se van abajo…

Pero…- miró hacia el frente- Ron! Hermione! Profesor! Remus!... Sirius!... Papá… Mamá…

Harry…

Estaremos todos juntos por siempre?

Por siempre- respondió Sirius

Cómo antes?

Pues aquí no se crece… ni se pude tener hijos… la comida no te la tienes que buscar… y tampoco hay malos… Voldemort no está. Pero continuarán habiendo las peleas constantes entre Ron y yo eh? - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Pues vamos - dijo Harry también con una sonrisa

Empezaron a andar todos juntos, hasta que alguien tiró de Harry hacia atrás.

Harry…

Ay! que susto Ron… Qué?

Oye sabes que aquí te puedes casar también?- le mostró un anillo de plata y en el medio tenía tres brillantes- yo ya tengo mis planes en la cabeza…

Harry sonrió y miró al anillo y después a Ron.

Me parece que yo también haré planes…

**_Se acabó! Mejor que el primero, no? Me gustaría decir que si hay alguien que lee esto, aunque este acabado déjenme reviews y si me lo dejan con su dirección de correo los contesto. Prometido! Y porfa, no olviden los reviews! Besos_**


End file.
